Vampire Courts (Scopatore)
The Vampire Courts refer to the hierarchical conglomerates made up of Vampire families that form the de facto governing body of the Vampire race. Each court represents different factions within the Vampire community, each with their own customs, traditions and hierarchy. In total, there are nine courts in existence, seven in Europe; five reside in Transylvania, two reside in Serbia, and two reside in Canada and the United States. The Courts Transylvania Black Court The Black Court Vampires are among the oldest and most respected Courts within the Vampiric community. Tracing their history back to the legendary Prince Orfeo, Black Court Vampires are quite aloof and are more sceptic of humans than the other Transylvanian Courts. The Black Court is led by the Movarth family, the same family that wholeheartedly supported Prince Barov's campaign of wizard hunting and later was at the forefront of the rebellion that toppled him when the campaign turned towards the wizards' favour. Their shady history has led them to be viewed with suspicion and many believe them to be untrustworthy, but regardless of popular opinion, the Black Court Vampires have managed to retain their status as the most influential Court in Transylvanian politics thanks to their immense wealth and relatively large amount of members. Green Court The Green Court Vampires are relatively new to the Vampiric world; created by three families who were disillusioned with their respective Courts' ideals. The Green Court Vampires stress the importance of maintaining the status quo regarding the Sighișoara Accords, maintain as little contact with the outside world as possible and preach the joys of living a pacifist lifestyle. They are among the most vocal within the magical government of Transylvania with regards to foreign relations, though they are one of the least influential Courts overall. They are one of the smaller Courts and one of the few that are not led by one Vampire family; the heads of the three families within the Court share equal representation of the conglomerate. North America Crimson Court The Crimson Court Vampires are a loose association of all Vampires located in Canada, which number no more than a few-dozen. The Crimson Court is led by the Thul family and is fairly friendly with the Canadian Ministry of Magic. The Crimson Court Vampires differ from their European and even American brethren in one large way; Crimson Court Vampires enjoy the freedom to drink human blood, which is provided to them by the blood banks of the Canadian Department of Wizarding Health at a price. Crimson Court Vampires tend to be closer to wizards than the European Courts as Canadian Vampires like to send their children to Ilvermorny and there have been a few Ministry employees who have been Vampires, including two Aurors. The Crimson Court Vampires have a centuries-old rivalry with the Indigo Court Vampires in America. Indigo Court The Indigo Court Vampires are the conglomerate that represents the interests of all Vampires within the borders of the Continental United States. Much like the Crimson Court, their arch rivals, the Indigo Court Vampires are quite friendly with the wizarding government they live under; in their case, it's the Magical Congress of the United States of America. However, they retain close links with the Magical Congress for different reasons than their northern brethren. Historically, in any war between the Canadian and American wizarding populations, the Magical Congress granted rights to land owned by the Crimson Court Vampires if they pledged their allegiance to America and fought on their behalf.Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Governments Category:Magical governments